zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zentia Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Reorganizing stuff I think the wiki needs major reorganization of pages. An outline would help. I restyled and reorganized the main page. Outline I have in mind is: Beginners - Beginner's Guide - Class overview - Tips & Tricks Character - Classes - Character types - Attributes Skills - Life Skills - producing, gather, taming, etc - Combat Skills - talisman skills, etc - Pet Skills - both active and passive skills included - to include pics too - Mount Skills - both active and passive skills included - to include pics too Equipment - these will include where to get the items, hopefully in game item description, price they sell for, stats, etc. - Head - Coat - Belt - Pants - Boots - Necklace - Ornaments - Weapon - Talisman - Treasure - Producing Tool Items - Consumables, Quests, Misc Pets - to include pics, stats, skills they learn, etc Mounts - same as above but also differentiate limited time mounts and egg mounts Instances - each instance should have their own page and with the appropriate name. Gourd Mountain for example is referred to also as ruyi cave. An appropriate name should be decided on it. World Map - Description and maps of the areas of the game Quests - Eventually we want to work on a quest list. - Rewards, level recommended, pre-reqs, maybe even description, etc. Enemies - include loot list, images, etc Bosses - include loot list, images, strategies, etc Other Stuff - Guild - Clan - Token Shop - include current and past token shop items... - PvP A lot more sections to be added. Just requires dedicated helpful users who can input info. Just gotta make the skeleton then users input to it. G0rkam0rka 15:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) as long as you tag stuff properly, go for it :P Some changes Couple things. I've started writing about the Mainline Quests. I hope I'll make it to the end :) Also, I managed to make the Main Content in a two column display. It was the original idea if I'm not wrong. By the way, I feel this wiki lacks a lot of features compared to other wikis. For example, the template list is very short which basically forces us to write text and images only. The Main page could be much better using some interesting templates that I just can't find here. I even had big problems to make the simple 2-column main page which normally should take 5 mins. I dunno the reason. The wiki creator maybe knows about this ? Valira7 12:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Zentia closing down. Wondering if anyone will be taking up Zentia, the game itself is sound, just needs a little bit of work and some more advertising. So if someone could point me in the direction of where I should look to get my next fix of Zentia I'd apprecaite it and if there is, pretty sure it should be added to mainpage by the 13th 21:18, September 9, 2012 (UTC) * That community was just sparkling with life. Nobody even made an effort to update the wiki's front page to inform people it was gone. With that kind of commitment, I'm not surprised this one had gone down... -- 13:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC)